


As You Wish

by Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, mentioned off-screen disappearance of han solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/pseuds/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome
Summary: A widowed Leia turns to a familiar bounty hunter for his help in all the odd jobs a budding new government has. What she doesn't expect is for him to come to her aid when she falls sick from the flu.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lzg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzg/gifts).



Heartbreak, Leia decided, three days after Han’s ship went missing, was for other people. Not her. Not now. She had government work to do, a child to raise. Whispers of an insurrection to fight.

So, she did it. Focused only on each mission, each day, pushing aside her grief the same way she had locked away all her ache over the loss of Alderaan. The one thing that soon became apparent, though, was that she desperately could use a pilot she could trust for certain, small missions. Maybe it was the state of constant sleep deprivation she lived within, or an odd feeling from the Force, but she’d decided to contact Boba Fett.

Yes, the bounty hunter, she’d tiredly assured Luke. Yes, the same one who had taken Han, so long ago.

But, he was loyal only to credits, not to causes, and that was the kind of stability she needed in her life right now. He wouldn’t sell her out to a holonet gossip columnist, or demand more than she was willing to pay. He was noble, for a bounty hunter, and efficient, for a hired gun. He was also someone she could trust if she had to talk to him when Ben was in her arms, which happened more often than not.

She’d lost track of the times she’d had to commlink Fett in the middle of the night, Ben asleep in her arms, to provide additional details on the mission. Fett, to his credit, would notice the sleeping boy and never use words like  _ assassination  _ or  _ dead upon contact.  _ Instead, his word choice would be coded, so they sounded like they discussed a grocery list. And each time, when he was ready to accept the mission, Fett would answer with a single phrase.  _ As you wish. _

The missions spanned the range of search-and-finds to tracking down missing cargo. A few times, Fett had crashed in her apartment overnight, sleeping in the guest room. Ben had been delighted by the bounty hunter’s armored appearance.

Leia had been shocked when the man had started bringing back the occasional toy for her son, and absolutely astounded when she’d found them flying toy ships over the dinner table together.

It had been shockingly easy to enlist Fett’s help in small matters, and somehow, even easier, to start thinking of him as Boba.

And then one day, she got a cold. 

Well. She called it a cold.

It was actually a strain of Morvi’a’ian flu, which could knock even a Jedi Knight onto their back for weeks. It featured chills and aches and all manners of exhaustion, as well as a general sort of malaise that spread through the victim for a full month. Leia, of course, insisted to her brother that she was much stronger than any Jedi Knight, thank you very much. But if he could be a dear and just watch Ben, just for a little bit…

* * *

That had been two weeks ago. Two days ago, she’d curled up in her bed, intent on getting a good night’s sleep. Those days had passed in a fevered daze, punctuated only by her kitchen droid bringing her water and meal replacement bars.

But the man standing above her bed now was no droid. He had a weathered face, with a long scar over one cheek. His black hair was peppered with silver, though his body still suggested plenty of vigor. The muscles of his chest strained against the tight black shirt he wore. 

Oddest of all, he was holding a glass of Rayuu berry juice, one of the few things that she might call her favorite, as far as food was concerned.

She blinked blearily up at him. “Who are you?”   
He chuckled. “Really, Leia?”

That voice. She knew it…

“Boba?”

“Figured I might not need the flamethrower for this mission.” The bounty hunter offered her the juice. Figuring that he had no reason to poison one of his most prolific employers, Leia sipped it. The tart-sweetness did a great deal to clear her head.   
‘Who…”

“Your son.” He sat on the edge of the bed, and put a hand on her forehead “Hacked your private comm channel.”

“Smart boy.”

“Like his mother.”

“I..” she blushed, suddenly, and didn’t think it was the fever’s fault. “How much do I owe you? For coming here?”

“Oddly enough, nursemaid isn’t usually in my listing of services.” A wry smile twisted his lips. She noticed another faint scar on the side of his neck, and shivered, remembering how he had fallen into the Sarlacc. He’d told her once that he’d found an excellent medical clinic, and she found herself very grateful to whoever had patched him up so well.

“So, is this…” she began.

“Is this what?” he paused, frowned. “Drink your juice.”

She glared at him, but drained the cup. Felt a little better with the sugary energy now coursing through her. Better enough to ask, “did you come to make sure I was okay?”

“I knew you were okay,” he shrugged. “It would take a hell of a lot more than a flu to knock a woman like you down.”

“Then why did you come?”

His eyes held hers. They were as dark as the night sky on Alderaan. Intense, and just like the memories of that sky, they seemed to hold more than a little grief. Boba had lost someone he’d loved too, she realized suddenly. She didn’t know who, and wasn’t sure she was ready to ask. Then she thought of how fatherly he’d been toward Ben, the way he’d known how to play spaceships with a boy of only four, and realized that Boba must have had a family, at some point. A family she didn’t think he had now.

The two of them, then, were both alone in the universe.

Boba finally spoke, “I came to see if you needed anything.”

Leia wet her lips, her heart thudding hard. “I… Well, I do. So, good job. Very insightful.”   
“Yeah?” He ran a hand over his short hair. Leia tried not to think of that same hand twisting in her own chestnut locks, of that hand gripping her hip in a moment of passion.

She failed miserably at controlling her thoughts, especially when Boba asked, “so what is it you need?”

“You,” she whispered. “I need you.”

“As you wish,” he commented, that same phrase he’d said countless times before to her. But this time, it was whispered as he leaned down over her on the bed. Whispered so softly she felt the brush of his breath against her cheek, and then, the pressure of his lips against hers. 

Whispered, and then later, groaned out once more in the heat of pleasure, as the two of them found the answer to their loneliness in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments make my day!


End file.
